Harry's Defeat
by Boley
Summary: HarryDraco, Harry returns from a Horcrux hunt to find Draco waiting in the shadows. Very smuttastic. Tried to make as realistic as possible for slash.


_A/N: Post-HPB, Draco is living at 12 Grimmauld Place to be safe from the Dark Lord due to his failure. All on the dark side believe him to be dead._

**Harry's Defeat**

Harry slinked into 12 Grimmauld Place in the early hours of the morning. It had been raining out, and his last week had been marred by yet another unsuccessful attempt at finding one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He looked around the first floor and noticed no lights, so he proceeded upstairs to his warm bed that had done nothing but call his name all night.

As he ascended the stairs, Harry noticed a dancing light spilling out into the hallway.

"Draco," he hissed under his breath. He had been uncomfortable with the Slytherin living in their safe place ever since Snape had come dragging Draco in about a week after Dumbledore's passing, even if Snape had explained the circumstances of that dreary evening. He hesitated at the prospect of being seen going past, but held his breath and continued his path up the stairs.

"Well, well, well, Potter. It appears you decided to rejoin us here again afterall," Draco spoke suddenly and startled Harry just as he had turned his back on the room.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry turned on his heel to face his one time nemesis to see that he was shirtless, and had a most peculiar smirk smeared across his face.

"Oh, nothing really. Just waiting for the great hero to come stumbling back home after another stunning defeat. Or, did you actually happen to do something on one of your adventures this time?" Malfoy sneered at Harry, but kept a mysterious gleam to his eyes. Harry took another sweeping glance at the man who stood in front of him, and remained still.

"Oh, just come in for a minute, Potter. I have something to show you," Draco urged, noticing Harry's imminent retreat. Harry sighed and started to step forward, a sudden lurch coming from his bowels. Something was wrong about Draco tonight, but he could not decide just what.

Harry stepped inside the room, and with the sudden flood of light gracing Draco's face, noticed that it was flushed. Harry started to wonder if something truly was wrong with Draco when his thoughts were broke by Draco's sudden speech.

"Well, Potter, I don't like you, and you don't like me. But, seeing as we have to stare at each other's faces for at least another year, then we better get used to it. Here," Draco oustretched a hand and nodded at Harry to take hold. Harry hesitated, but went ahead against his better judgment. Suddenly, Draco yanked on Harry's hand and drew his body within inches of his own. Harry was frozen by a relatively unknown emotion, and stood holding his breath, looking evenly at the toe-headed creature in front of him. For unknown reasons, Harry's free hand, instead of blocking or pushing away, had found itself securely around Draco's back, so that they were standing in a pose that an onlooker may have assumed was a curious waltz. Draco stared deep into green eyes before speaking.

"Potter, I..." but Draco was cut off by Harry's warm mouth securing his own. Neither knew what to think or what had brought them to this point, but something inside both of them lit up for the first time, a fire that had never been properly kindled. Harry grabbed Malfoy by both sides of the head and pressed for the kiss to be deeper, but a sudden rush took over Draco, who pushed him back. The two now looked at one another from a few feet's distance, uncertain of what had just happened.

"Harry, what…" Draco began.

"Draco, I…" Harry started at the same time.

Both fell silent. Harry nodded in a curious fashion, and started to inch his way toward the door, when a bright fire lit up again in Draco. He came diving across the room, and dug a shoulder deep into Harry's ribs, toppling them both on the floor. They rolled a few times, until Draco straddled Harry's chest, each gripping the other's hands. Harry reached out again to wrap his hands around Draco's head and planted another fierce kiss on the cold Slytherin's lips. Draco dug his nails into Harry's wrists and forced them to the floor above his head. A simple shift had both of Harry's hands down using only one of Draco's. He panted as he looked down at Harry whose fear and indecision could not be hidden.

"No, no, no, Potter. If we are going to do anything, we are going to do it my way," Draco managed to force out between audible gasps for breath. He smiled slightly as he reached for his wand. A muttered incantation, and Harry found that his hands had been invisibly secured to the floor now, leaving him to Draco's will.

Draco took infinite care with another incantation to remove Harry's soaked shirt.

"Now, now, Potter, we can't have you getting a cold now, can we? We must remove this old thing at once."

Draco looked down at his enemy, the certain lust that had brewed up inside of both of them for some time. He never knew that this was possibly the reason he had grew to hate the boy so much, besides being one of Voldemort's main opposers. He couldn't help himself when he took his time in examining every part of Harry's exposed chest, and watched it rise and fall with increasing quickness.

Harry stared up at Draco, the scars on his face from the summer struggle just beginning to fade. A fire burnt deep in his loins as had never occurred before, even with Ginny. A bright flash in his mind brought him to a scene where Draco was penetrating him in a most unabashed fashion, leaving Harry groaning for more. He was only snapped back to the current situation when he felt a warm tongue sliding down his sternum towards the uppermost portion of his slacks. A sudden gasp escaped his lips, as he was completely unaware how or why this was happening, but all he knew is that he wanted more, and the feeling of Draco rubbing against his already stiff cock just intensified this want, this need.

Draco smiled to himself as he saw Potter squirm and groan after every nibble, every touch, and every lick. It was an amazing sense of power to have Potter down and vulnerable as this, but it was something much more that drove his passion wild that night. Draco had been secure about himself since around their fourth year, much to the angst of Pansy. But to know Potter, who had struggled with those petty girls for several years, wanted nothing more than what Draco could give him lit a fire inside. And it only intensified with every nibble, every touch, and every lick.

Draco found he was also ready for the game with a quick assessment of his genitals that were begging escape. He ripped down at Harry's pants, and to this Harry gasped and cringed. The sudden uncertainness made Draco stop, and look at Harry, much like a predator gazes at its prey.

"What's the matter Potter? Never shown your dick to a guy before?" Draco spoke half in a reproachful tone, but with a hint of jokiness covering.

"Um, well, no. Ya know, Malfoy, maybe I need to get to bed. This…this can't be right," Harry pleaded, although the throbbing in his pants disagreed. Harry had never really thought this way, as his relationships mostly sputtered due to unforeseen circumstances, but he did not think he had ever been turned on as much as he had than with the ten minutes with Malfoy.

"Hahaha, Potter. You don't wanna go just whack off thinking about me, do ya? You know you want the real thing," Draco continued as he leaned forward to embrace Harry, fiercer than ever, enjoying Harry's uncertainness in the matter. He finished the kiss, and began to explore again, kissing every inch of Harry on the way down. When he reached his destination, Draco took the entiriety of Harry's manhood and shoved it down his throat, gripping with one hand, and began to suck him off. Harry arched his back and tried to pull away at first, but realized that this feeling was something that he had never experienced, and soon found himself thrusting towards Draco's warm orifice.

"Slow down there, partner," Draco said as he lifted his head for a moment, "Don't wanna blow too fast, do ya?" Draco licked the underside of the shaft and tickled the tip with his tongue, all while staring at Harry in the eyes, whose face was absolutely priceless. Draco gave another grin, and whispered another incanation to free Harry's hands.

"Now we're going to play a fun game, Potter. You just relax, and turn on over for me."

Harry stared in disbelief to the request. No, he couldn't possibly. This was not the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the great vanquisher of Voldemort. He could not simply be instructed to turn over and let a greasy-haired former Death Eater give it to him. But, amazingly, his body started to turn without him trying. He wanted to try, he wanted to know, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Draco mounted Harry from behind and whispered soft instructions into his ear. "Alright, Potter, you just relax now, and this will be the best God damn thing you have ever felt."

Draco stroked one hand up Harry's arched back, and grabbed a handful of his black hair. He placed the other had around his own dick, guiding it towards Harry, hopefully making an easy insertion. He placed the tip right at Harry's entrance when he felt Harry tense.

"Relax Potter!!" Draco bellowed and smacked Harry's ass playfully. Harry took in a deep breath, and tried again to relax. Draco led his throbbing member into the hole once more, this time being accepted. He started to slowly glide in and out rocking with Potter to let him feel the motion. Harry gasped and then groaned, the pain had almost subsided, and he felt harder than he ever had before.

"How is it, Potter," Draco inquired as he started to pick up the pace.

Harry moaned in response. "Oh my…. Malfoy…oh shit…"

Draco started to quicken his thrusts, going deeper with every full movement. Their bodies had become synced in time, and Harry felt himself nearing his release. The hot dick that deeply penetrated him in his dream had become a reality that forced him close to the edge.

"Oh, shit…Oh shit!" Harry groaned as he felt himself cum all over his chest. The feeling had been all to much to hold in, and it only intensified as he felt after shock waves of the orgasm strike him as Draco was nearing finishing up.

"God damn, Potter, you sure do know how to take it for a first timer," Draco moaned as he felt himself get closer, and closer. A few more good, hard thrusts, and Draco came, moaning loudly as he did. He slumped over Harry, who was still trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. A knock followed by the door opening ever so slightly. Harry yanked himself away from Draco's grasp, and Draco scurried to put his pants back on.

"What in the name of Merlin…" Snape began but was too shocked to continue.

The boys both just looked up at their former potions master returning his look, and slowly placed their clothes back on, uncertain of what was yet to come.


End file.
